


Arthur's Gift

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sells antiques. He loves his job even if sometimes days are long and uneventful. </p>
<p>That day wasn't!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morgana's Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306099) by [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter). 



> Thanks to amarie_authiel for the beta reading!
> 
> Dig, I hope you'll like this remix! I decided to change the pov bu also insist a little more on the "magic" you've just hinted in your fic!

Merlin was bored. He had been there since early in the morning and he hadn’t sold anything yet. The artisan’s market hadn’t been crowded that day as it has already been going on for a few days and people often came during the weekends. 

There had been some customers of course, but they had mostly been looking with no intention to buy anything.

There also had been the young lady looking at the jewelry and making doe eyes at her boyfriend. Sadly, the guy hadn’t understood the signs.

Merlin loved his job. He loved working surrounded by objects who which had a story, and enjoyed finding them a new home. Though, the business wasn’t really booming and days at markets could be long. That’s why Merlin always brought some books.

He was reading a Swedish thriller recommended by a friend, when a man approached the stand. Happy to finally see someone interested in what was on display, Merlin let go of his book.

“Hi!” He said, standing up.

“Hi”, the man answered, letting his eyes wander over the table full of objects in front of him. The man was quite beautiful. Blond hair and quite fit. 

"Looking for anything in particular?" Merlin asked, watching his customer more closely. He was exactly Merlin’s type. Merlin noticed his eyes, too. They were so blue it was hard not to stare. 

"Yes. An antique pen of sorts. It's for my sister..." The man searched his pockets and gave a piece of paper to Merlin. "It maybe looks like this." 

Merlin’s heart started beating faster when he saw the drawing. Was it really it?

"Maybe?" He asked with a smile, not sure how to react. "What, did someone dream it up?" Merlin tried, sure that the man would laugh and say no. It was ridiculous after all.

But the man did neither of those things. Instead he nodded and chewed his lips, looking like he expected Merlin to be the one to start laughing.

Merlin froze. Suddenly, Gaius’ words came back in Merlin’s memory. Gaius had been his history teacher at University, and he had also been the one to give Merlin his passion for antiques.

 

Merlin had visited him often when Merlin had started his business and it has been during one of these visits that Gaius had told Merlin about the Camelot collection, a series of ancient quills and pens that was rumored to have been the property of King Arthur and his court. Since then, Merlin had searched to find all the pieces of this collection and had learned more about the legends surrounding them. Most of the texts he found talked about the reincarnation of Arthur and his court and how they would come to find their possessions again after having dreamt about them. 

"Oh my God. Someone did dream it, didn't they?"

"Yeah, my sister. It's been nearly ten years and we've been looking for it. My father thinks it's an old gypsy's curse and of course thinks it all rubbish but my sister is very adamant about it—"

"I think, I might..."

Merlin suddenly turned around and started to rummage through a box. He couldn’t believe it was finally happening! Someone looking for one of the Camelot’s collection pieces!

He finally found what he was looking for and turned around.

"There's a legend," Merlin started, noticing how the man seemed a little bit distracted. He was probably going to think it was rubbish, but Merlin felt like he had to explain everything. "Some ancient quills and other writing utensils are claimed to be mystical. They once belonged to the legendary kings and queens of Camelot and it's been said that if you're reincarnated, then you long for these items from your previous life. Maybe your sister used to be a queen or something... and this pen of her dreams was something she once used to own. Something she cherished." Merlin continued. He was surprised to see his customer nod. Still the man seemed a little confused. And he kept looking at Merlin’s lips… As a reflex, Merlin licked them.

"So do you think you have it?" the man asked.

"Maybe," Merlin answered though he was pretty sure one of these little wooden boxes hid the pen which had been replicated on the sheet he was still holding. "Here, hold the drawing." He handed the piece of paper back to his customer before preparing to open the boxes.

"Arthur," the man said.

Merlin wasn’t sure he had heard it right. Arthur? Like the King?

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Arthur." He ran a hand through his very, very blond hair, not hiding his embarrassment very well. It was quite cute.

"Oh. I'm Merlin," Merlin answered, always polite. "Merlin Emrys and this is my shop, I guess." He chuckled. The man - Arthur, was starting to make him nervous… But in a good way. Merlin tried not to be too distracted by the shy smile, the blue eyes, the golden hair, the chiseled torso he could make out under the shirt… So… Not being distracted! He focused on the boxes in front of him and gently picked up the one he was looking for. He opened it and held it. The small silver pen was shining in the velvet covered box.

"I think this is it," he said, looking back at Arthur.

Arthur looked at the small item in Merlin's hands and then compared to the paper. "Holy fucking hell, it is," he said, unaware of how loud he'd been. "Shit, sorry."

Merlin laughed again. That man was perfect!

"Are you joking, that was the best reaction I've ever had from someone about one of my items. I've been collecting these things for ages and I'm so happy that you actually found something that you needed and not buying it just because it looks cute."

Arthur laughed too.

"Oh, the pen isn't the cute thing here," he said.

Merlin froze. So Arthur was really flirting then? Not too sure about how to react to that, Merlin bit his lower lip and then looked away again.

"So shall I wrap it up for?"

"Yes, please. How much do I owe you for it?"

Merlin shook his head. "You know what...this is the most fun I've had in a while so it'll be my gift to you. It's for your sister and clearly you were so determined for it so I'd like for you to have it."

Merlin didn’t insist on the fact it was probably just giving it back to the person it had belong to centuries ago.

"Oh, I can't. I mean, I'd like to buy it from you. You've been the most helpful salesperson ever. You didn't try to sell me something I wasn't looking for. You actually found the thing I've been looking for a decade."

Merlin smiled. Now Arthur just saw him as a salesperson. It was a little bit disappointing but at least, it had been fun while it lasted.

"I wouldn't feel right. Gaius always says that if something is meant to be with someone, you can't put a price on it. I mean, I couldn't sell it to you for a hundred quid and feel good about myself. This item clearly belongs to you, in your family, and I just couldn't—"

"Have dinner with me," Arthur blurted out.

Merlin froze again, his mouth probably slightly open under the surprise.

"I mean, as a thank you. Let me take you out for dinner or drinks and..." Arthur continued.

Merlin looked at the man and answered almost immediately. "Sure."

How could he refuse such an attractive offer? Customers weren’t numerous, gay and cute ones even less.

"Thursday?" Arthur asked.

"Sounds great," Merlin said and gave Arthur his business card. "That's my mobile number so feel free to..." He paused to shrug, "text me or something." He bit his lower lip unsure if he was making a fool of himself or not. It was a long time since he had had a date like that. "Sorry, I don't date customers. I don't usually have customers, but still...I mean, this is awkward."

"I don't want to pressure you. If you're not comfortable—"  
"No, it's not that. I just... Just call me and whatever."

Merlin felt awkward and started to mess with his hair to hide it. He saw Arthur’s smile and felt a little bit better. He went back to his job and started wrapping the box and the pen.

"Brilliant," Arthur said.  
"I hope you sister likes it."  
"Thanks, me too."

Arthur walked away and Merlin watched him until he disappeared behind another stall.

 

***

An hour later, as Merlin was nearing the end of his book, his phone vibrated. It was a message from Arthur.

“What time are you finishing tomorrow?”

Merlin smiled. They had agreed to meet on Thursday but it looked like Arthur didn’t want to wait for three days. To be honest, Merlin wasn’t really a patient man neither.

“6PM… Coffee?”

“Pizza?” the reply came almost immediately.

“You know how to talk to me. See you tomorrow.”

“:-)”

Merlin didn’t finish his book that day. He was far too distracted to read.

***

A month, four pizzas, two thai take-out and a sister’s wedding later. 

“Arthur?” Merlin called as he stepped inside his boyfriend’s flat.   
“In the study!”

Merlin took a deep breath and his grip around the small package he was holding tightened.

He went to the study were Arthur was typing something on his computer, probably finishing something urgent before the weekend.

“Hey!” he said, stopping typing and turning to face Merlin. He rolled his chair until he could put his arms around Merlin. 

“Hey! Still working?”

“Yep… Just a little something to finish before our little getaway.”

“So you’ll be all mine for three days?”

Arthur nodded.

“I have something for you.” Merlin said, holding the small package to Arthur.

“Oh?”

“Yeah… I wanted to wait for your birthday to give it to you but… I was too excited.” 

It wasn’t a lie. Merlin couldn’t wait longer before giving this to Arthur. He had to know.

Arthur took the package and weighed it up/in his hand, clearly intrigued.

“Open it, idiot!” Merlin encouraged with a smile.

Arthur tore the paper to discover a small box.

Merlin held his breath.

He remembered clearly how he had felt when he found the quill. His quill. Would Arthur feel the same?

Slowly, Arthur opened the box and discovered the ring. It was a simple silver one. Large, meant to be worn on the thumb. Merlin had been quite surprised when he had found it as he had assumed he was looking for a pen or something similar.

Merlin watched Arthur’s face closely. At first, there was only surprise in his eyes, then, suddenly, there was understanding.

“Merlin…”Arthur said, breathless. “Merlin?” His tone had changed.

And Merlin knew. Arthur remembered, too.


End file.
